Frustrations
by Bess
Summary: rewrites of a few scenes in Star-crossed/ the breakup


Every time I see "Starcrossed Lovers and Other Strangers" I get really frustrated. I think it's a really good episode, but being the (semi)loyal Narco that I am I can't help but want to pull my hair out when the breakup scene shows up. The other scene I find frustrating is at the Stars Hollow Firelight Festival (I wish my town had one of those!) when Luke and Lorelai are talking. It's just one of those moments where you feel that it's crucial that they kiss, and then they don't, so I'm rewriting those two scenes, or at least extending them a bit. I know Rory and Dean got back together and everything, and I loved that scene (except that they look like they're eating each other's faces), but I thought of my own solution. (Written in script format because, A) I'm taking some of the lines from the show, and B) it's 2:56 in the morning, but I knew that if I didn't write this now I'd forget the idea. (Additional A/N: I have no clue what was actually in the fiction edition of the New Yorker last year, none of what I write on that topic in this fanfiction will be true unless I'm psychic.)  
  
As always, I don't own anything. (Poor little Bess, she has no Jared, too bad!)  
  
Transcript from www.gilmore-girls.net (EXCELLENT website!!!)  
  
^_^  
  
Scene 1: At the junkyard!!!  
  
CUT TO JUNKYARD  
  
(Rory and Dean are standing in front of a fenced-in junkyard)  
  
DEAN: We're here.  
  
ORY: We're where?  
  
DEAN: Come on.  
  
RORY: Dean, what is this?  
  
DEAN: Okay. Uh, did you ever see Christine?  
  
RORY: Yes.  
  
DEAN: Well, it's nothing like that. Come on.  
  
(They go through an opening in the fence)  
  
RORY: You brought me to Beirut?  
  
DEAN: It's a salvage yard.  
  
RORY: Ah. And yet it looks so much like Beirut.  
  
DEAN: Okay. Uh, here we are.  
  
RORY: Wow.  
  
DEAN: It's a car.  
  
RORY: It is?  
  
DEAN: Well, it will be.  
  
RORY: When it grows up?  
  
DEAN: When I fix it.  
  
RORY: What?  
  
DEAN: Um, it's yours.  
  
RORY: What do you mean it's mine?  
  
DEAN: I mean, I'm building it piece by piece for you.  
  
RORY: No.  
  
DEAN: Yeah. I started with the frame. The seats and the windshield just went in yesterday.  
  
RORY: You're building me a car?  
  
DEAN: Yeah, now it's gonna take awhile, but when I'm done, it'll be great.  
  
RORY: You're building me a car. You're building me a car.  
  
DEAN: That's right.  
  
RORY: You're building me a car?  
  
DEAN: I'm building you a car.  
  
RORY: This is crazy. Why would you do this?  
  
DEAN: I don't know. You didn't have one.  
  
RORY: You're completely insane.  
  
DEAN: What? I didn't want you wasting time on the bus anymore. I mean, that is very valuable time we could be arguing about your ongoing obsession with very confusing Russian authors.  
  
RORY: I can't believe this  
  
DEAN: Um, do you like it?  
  
RORY: Do I like it? Are you kidding? (she kisses him)  
  
DEAN: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
RORY: Take it mister.  
  
DEAN: Come on, get in.  
  
(Dean tries to open the door for her, but it falls off the car.)  
  
DEAN: Uh, I'll fix that.  
  
RORY: Don't. I like it like that. (they both get in the car) This is amazing.  
  
DEAN: I'm glad you like it.  
  
RORY: I had no idea that three months was the car anniversary.  
  
DEAN: Four months you get a plane.  
  
RORY: Boy, relationships sure have changed since I was a kid. (they lean back and look at the stars) I'm having one of those moments right now.  
  
DEAN: What moments?  
  
RORY: One of those moments that everything is so perfect and so wonderful that you almost feel sad because nothing can ever be this good again.  
  
DEAN: So, basically, I'm depressing you.  
  
RORY: Yup.  
  
DEAN: You're very weird.  
  
RORY: And you're wonderful. (They kiss)  
  
DEAN: Rory?  
  
RORY: Yeah?  
  
DEAN: I love you. (pause) Rory?  
  
RORY: Yeah?  
  
DEAN: Did you hear me?  
  
RORY: Uh huh.  
  
DEAN: Well, say something.  
  
RORY: I. . . I. .  
  
DEAN: Yeah?  
  
RORY: I love the car.  
  
DEAN: Uh, and that's it?  
  
RORY: No. I just. . . I'm surprised, I didn't expect. . .I don't. . .  
  
DEAN: You don't love me.  
  
RORY: No, I just have to think about it for a minute.  
  
DEAN: Think about what?  
  
RORY: Well, saying I love you is a really difficult thing.  
  
DEAN: Well I just did it.  
  
RORY: And you did it really well.  
  
DEAN: What the hell does that mean?  
  
RORY: I'm sorry. Please. This totally came as a surprise. I mean, with the dinner, and the car, and then the… I just need a minute to think  
  
DEAN: This is not something that you think about Rory. This is either something that you feel or you don't.  
  
RORY: Please, don't be mad.  
  
DEAN: Why? Because I say I love you and you wanna think about it? I mean, go home and discuss it with your mother? Make one of your pro/con lists?  
  
RORY: Not fair.  
  
DEAN: Life's not always fair, Rory.  
  
RORY: All's fair in love and war.  
  
DEAN: Yeah, well you're not in love.  
  
RORY: I never said that. I just didn't say that I was in love with you.  
  
DEAN: Well than it's implied, isn't it?  
  
RORY: I know you've spent a lot of time analyzing a very long book by a very confusing Russian author recently, but that doesn't mean you have to analyze everything I say too.  
  
DEAN: Let's just go.  
  
(The two get out of the car and head back to Dean's truck. Once in the truck Dean avoids looking at Rory and Rory pulls her magazine out of her bag. Opening it to a certain story, she writes a short note at the end and "accidentally" leaves the magazine on her seat, hoping Dean will see it and read the story.)  
  
********The next day: Rory has decided to go to Madeline's party (just like in "The Breakup Part 2") and she and Lane are getting ready.  
  
LANE: Rory are you sure you want to go out tonight?  
  
RORY: Why does everyone keep asking me that?  
  
LANE: Because you just broke up. I mean I'd be perfectly fine to just hang out here and listen to music and talk, not talk, whatever.  
  
RORY: No, I am not hanging out. We are going to this party. It's gonna be great. I don't want to dwell on this. That's final.  
  
LORELAI: [entering room] Don't argue with her or you'll find yourself the proud owner of three garden weasels.  
  
RORY: Mom.  
  
LORELAI: Three cause one's just not enough. Here, turn around.  
  
RORY: Why?  
  
LORELAI: 14 hours of labor that's why. [clicks her tongue]  
  
RORY: Fine.  
  
LORELAI: And hair. [puts a necklace on Rory]  
  
RORY: What is this?  
  
LORELAI: I thought it would go with your dress and it does.  
  
RORY: It's pretty.  
  
LORELAI: Yeah it's really pretty. Here. Here is the phone and some mad money. If for any reason you think you're not going to be home by 12:00 you call me.  
  
LANE: Oh we'll be back by 12:00  
  
LORELAI: Hi, call me.  
  
LANE: Sorry.  
  
LORELAI: I'm going to go get the camera, you just look so pretty.  
  
RORY: Mom, I don't want you to make a big deal about this. It's just a party.  
  
LORELAI: It is not just a party. It is your first big step into a world of corruption, bribery, and deceit. Don't forget to check their sock drawers.  
  
RORY: I'm not even going to ask about that one.  
  
(Lorelai leaves in search of a camera.)  
  
LANE: Alright, well, I'm going to go use the bathroom before we go, I'll be right back.  
  
RORY: 'K.  
  
(Lane leaves. There is a knock on Rory's window. She goes over to check it out and finds Dean out there. Hesitantly, she opens the window.)  
  
(an uncomfortable silence.)  
  
DEAN: Hi.  
  
RORY: Hi.  
  
DEAN: Did you mean it?  
  
RORY: Mean what?  
  
DEAN: Did you mean what you wrote at the end of the story? About how love means saying you're sorry?  
  
RORY: Of course, and I am sorry.  
  
DEAN: Hey, if I kiss you right now is your mom gonna come and boot me out of here?  
  
RORY: Quite possibly.  
  
DEAN: If I kiss you right now would you boot me out of here?  
  
RORY: Probably not.  
  
(Dean kisses her just as Lorelai heads back into the room, already snapping pictures. As soon as she sees what's going on she stops, turns, and leaves the room.)  
  
DEAN: How come you're so dressed up?  
  
RORY: I was going to go to Madeline's party with Lane. You can come too if you want.  
  
DEAN: Sure. Do I have to go change?  
  
RORY: Probably not. Let's just go.  
  
DEAN: Alright. I'll meet you around front.  
  
RORY: OK.  
  
^_^  
  
(A/N: As I said, it's the early AM.)  
  
^_^  
  
scene 2: The Stars Hollow Founders' Day Firelight Festival (a bench where Luke is sitting with Rachel.)  
  
RACHEL: So since we're both being blunt, what's the deal with Lorelai?  
  
LUKE: What are you talking about?  
  
RACHEL: I'm talking about Lorelai, the lady who runs the inn, the one you've told me absolutely nothing about, and been very careful to leave out of every story, anecdote, or gossip about the town.  
  
LUKE: There is no deal with Lorelai. We're friends.  
  
RACHEL: For now?  
  
LUKE: Yes.  
  
RACHEL: And in the future?  
  
LUKE: Well, Lorelai is, she's just uh…I don't know. I mean, at time it seems like, I don't know.  
  
RACHEL: What do you want from her?  
  
LUKE: I don't know.  
  
RACHEL: Then I guess that's something you need to ask yourself.  
  
(Rachel gets up to leave and within seconds Lorelai has taken her place.)  
  
LORELAI: Hey. Where the hell's the fire department when you need them?  
  
LUKE: Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Hartford?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah.  
  
LUKE: What happened?  
  
LORELAI: Climbed out the window.  
  
LUKE: Okay.  
  
LORELAI: That's it. You're not curious why?  
  
LUKE: No.  
  
LORELAI: That's what I love about you.  
  
(under his breath) LUKE: I love everything about you.  
  
LORELAI: Huh?  
  
LUKE: What?  
  
LORELAI: Did you just say something.  
  
LUKE: What?…No!  
  
LORELAI: Yes you did, I heard you.  
  
LUKE: *GULP* You did?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah, you muttered something about who knows what.  
  
LUKE: Oh, I was just saying…that…well…  
  
(Unable to say what he means he leans in and kisses her. A few feet away Rachel takes a picture…so they'll have a way to remember their first kiss forever.)  
  
^_^  
  
That's it. I'm done. It's really lame, I know, but I just couldn't help myself. I needed to get the frustration out somehow, and I don't have any Barbies left (sorry, inside joke, Len, Lily, Tanya…LAUGH!!). Review if you want to. They're always enjoyable to read. (One of these days I'm going to write a fic that's so good that I get over 200 reviews. I will, I truly will!) 


End file.
